Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun
Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun 'is a character in Season 5. He is a wildling Giant who resides at Hardhome. He is more commonly referred to by the other wildlings as "'Wun Wun". Biography Background Wun Wun is a Giant, and possibly the only non-human to reside in Hardhome. Season 5 Wun Wun is present when Jon Snow and Tormund Giantsbane arrive at Hardhome to rally the free folk under the common cause of fighting against the White Walkers. Wun Wun appears willing to support Tormund. Later, when the Night's Watch is gathering the dragonglass that Jon shared with the wildlings, as it can kill White Walkers, Wun Wun is holding a dragonglass arrowhead, and Eddison Tollett approaches to tell the giant to give it up, though he is too afraid to do so. Wun Wun gets annoyed and asks "The fuck you looking at?" in the giants' rudimentary form of the Old Tongue, so Edd goes away quietly, without collecting the arrowhead."Hardhome" When the Wights attack the village, Wun Wun single-handedly defeats around a dozen of them, by ripping them apart, stomping on them, and defending himself with a large burning log. He then retreats into the sea with Jon and the remaining defenders. Being too large for the rowboats, he simply wades out into the bay for a long distance (not drowning due to his great height) to reach the larger ships waiting off shore. He is one of the few wildlings to escape the Massacre at Hardhome, and the fleet travels back to the Wall. Alongside the other wildlings, he passes the Wall and leaves Castle Black to settle in the Gift. Many brothers of the Nights Watch are intimidated, having never seen a giant before."The Dance of Dragons" Appearances Image gallery Wun Weg (Hardhome).PNG|Wun Weg observing the dragon glass. Wun Weg Quote.PNG|Wun Weg to Eddison Tollett. Wun Weg Face (Hardhome).PNG|Wun Weg listening to the wights climb the hut. Behind the scenes *Stuntman Ian Whyte has previously played several roles in Game of Thrones, including Dongo - the first giant to appear in the TV series back in the Season 3 premiere, who later died in the Battle of Castle Black at the end of Season 4. *Wun Wun is also the first giant to have any speaking lines in the TV series. In the books In the ''A Song of Ice and Fire'' novels, Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun is at least fourteen feet tall, even larger than Mag the Mighty, and possesses the strength of twelve men. Whilst typically passive and quiet, he will lash out if provoked. Like all giants he is vegetarian, and speaks the Old Tongue. Along with some wildlings, Wun Wun is discovered by Jon Snow when he leads new recruits to the weirwood grove in the Haunted Forest. With the help of some diplomacy by the new wildling recruit Leathers, they avoid a fight and manage to convince the wildlings and the giant to return with them to Castle Black. Wun Wun does not take part in the battle at Hardhome. It is unknown if he ever was there. Wun Wun's name is an in-joke by George R.R. Martin: an avid American Football fan, Martin named him after Phil Simms, quarterback for the New York Giants, whose jersey number was "#11" - "one one", or "wun wun". See Also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Category:Characters from beyond the Wall Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Giants Category:Mance Rayder's army